1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water conservation systems and more particularly pertains to a new rainwater saver system for collecting rain water and redistributing it for various purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water conservation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, water conservation systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water conservation systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,286; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,404; U.S. Pat. No. 326,705; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,927; U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,977 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,798.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rainwater saver system. The inventive device includes an inlet means, a first outlet means, a housing, a hose and a receptacle for holding the water.
In these respects, the rainwater saver system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting rain water and redistributing it to be used for various purposes.